The Luck of the Koopa
by Pikfan
Summary: Bowser has found a four leafed clover and uses the power of luck to take control over the Mushroom Kingdom. To make things worse, it was holding a St. Patrick's Day parade. How will the Mario Bros. stop this? Read and find out.


The Luck of the Koopa

A/N: A cheap way to get people to read my other Mario St. Patricks Day fanfic. It's late, I know, but it was planned only a week before the day, and the story's very long. So enjoy this one.

Two years since Luigi's incident has passed, and Mario's mood toward St. Patricks Day has became more positive since (read the other special to find out what I'm talking about). However, someone else's mood will change for the better as well.

* * *

(Mushroom Kingdom Gardens; Mario finishing off Bowser as he fell down face first.)

"Well, Bowser, it's-a been a great exersize, but-a Princess and I gotta go back for-a supper," Mario said, running to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"See you same time tomorrow, Bowser!" Peach said and waved before they were out of Bowser's sight.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGH!!! DAMNIT!! I'm tired of losing to that stupid plumber and he and that blond bimbo treating my kidnappings as a joke" Bowser ranted in high frustration.

"Quite possibly because you are one," a quite voice said.

"What the...who said that?! Show yourself and say it to my face if you dare!!" Bowser demanded, shouting at the sky.

Only a passing wind was his response.

"Hmph. I must be so mad that I thought wind insulted me. Now losing to that fatso is making me insane!"

"Calling him fat? Check the mirror yourself before you call someone else fat," the now louder voice returned.

"I knew I heard a voice! Come on out, lousy coward!!" he yelled again, this time at the voice's direction.

Again, there was no response but the winds.

Bowser, however, did notice something odd about that direction. Of all of the garden of flowers he's surrounded by, there was one, lone, four-leaved clover near him. So he went and picked it up.

"(Sigh). It's just one of these stupidsticious weeds. I don't think luck is on my side," he sighed.

"That's because you don't think at all," the voice said, coming from the clover.

"IT'S YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU!!!!!" Bowser yelled as he slammed the clover down and burning it along with the surrounding flowers.

"MUAHAHAHAA!! It's always satifying to burn a smart mouth that isn't me!" Bowser said, prowd of his work.

"Really? Is that the best you got?" the voice asked.

Bowser was confused for a moment, but then the smoke cleared and the surrounding flowers burned...but the clover in the middle was unscathed.

"Heh. No wonder Mario beats you every chance you have, weaking," the clover continued.

"AAAARGH!!!! I'll rip you to shreds if you mention that twerp again!" Bowser yelled.

"I bet you would, 'Mr. I'm-bad-enough-to-threaten-a-weedling-yet-can't-even-burn-one,'" the clover mocked.

"Why I outta..." Bowser said, turning dark red.

"It's not me you want to deal with," it responded. "It's Mario you're truly angry at."

"Yeah, so? What's the point of reminding me, and what's with the insults?!"

"Well, the insults were just to get your small attention span on me. The reason we're speaking right now is because I would like to help you defeat Mario."

"Wha-wha-WHAAAT?!?! You insult me to no end with no hesitation and now you except me to accept your offer for help?!"

"I don't see why not."

"NEVER!!! King Bowser Koopa will not, nor ever, accept help for anything...especially from a rude, stupid, talking clover!!"

"Fine by me. You can continue your endless losing streak with two, average, human plumbers for all I care. However, if you change your mind, you know I'm at," the clover mocked, looking like it is in a lying position.

Bowser walked away for a minute, but then he paused in thought. He didn't want to ask help from the second biggest jerk he doesn't respect (first being Mario), especially if all that came from a talking weedling. However, he knew that weedling was right about his streak. Even with all of his minions and followers who he controlled, he and they were still Mario and Luigi's exercise equipments and Peach's excuse for leaving her parents at the castle. He needs to redeem his reputation and respect as an evil overlord of the world...even if it means asking help from a rude weedling.

"(Sigh). I have the biggest pride in the world, and I'm about to throw it away for a clover. I think I am insane," Bowser said before returning to the clover.

As the clover was still on it's 'back,' a huge shadow casted above it.

"What the...Is there an eclipse today...oh, it's just you, Bowser," the clover said. "So, King of Egomaniac, what can I do for you?"

"(Grumbles) Fine! Tell me or show me how you can possibly help me defeat the plumbers!" Bowser demanded.

"I'm glad you politely asked. You see, not only am I a talking clover, a handsome one at that, but I'm also a lucky clover as well," it said.

"Will you get to the point already?!"

"You're the one asking for help you know. Anyway, I can pass my power of luck onward to the one who needs it, like you for example."

"That's it?! That's the stupidest excuse for a power I've ever heard!"

"You won't know until you try. Just sniff a petal of mine up your nose and let it do the rest of the work for you."

"Sniff a petal...up my nose? Why do I have to do that?"

"It's what you have to do, okay? Go on then."

So as Bowser prepares to pull a petal, he then pauses for a moment.

"Wait a minute...if I do this so sudden, we'll only have 3 petals left; that's too small!"

"Don't worry about it, your luck will last for a day, and within two days, it'll grow back. So what are you waiting for?"

Afterward, Bowser pulled the clover the petal, but then pauses again as he prepares to sniff it.

"Now I get it! This is another one of your tricks, isn't it, Fawful?! You plan to use me for your plans to defeat the Mario Bros. and take over the Mushroom Kingdom! Well forget it; that's my job!!" he screamed.

"I don't know Fawful is, first of all," the clover started with an impatient tone. "Second of all, I'm only a clover with luck powers. It's the kind that I have to pass to someone else like a fire flower, and I can't do that without a host. Will you just trust me?"

He looked at the petal for a long time, and with much more hesitation, Bowser finally sniff it up his nose. After some coughing and hacking for sniffing something up his nose, he awaits for his power...and wait...and wait...and wai...

"WE GET IT ALREADY!! What's taking it?!" Bowser yelled.

...How rude.

"Man, you lack patience. Just wait a couple of minutes and..." the clover said before was interrupted.

"I have no time to waste! I wasted enough time sniffing your stupid petal up my nose!! I have to plot my revenge immediatl-llly-WOAH!!!" Bowser said before he tripped and fell down a big hill. The clover was dropped and rolled with him.

"Oh boy! My luck is already taking effect!" it said once at the bottom.

"What do you mean 'taking effect?' I've could've broken something important, you know!" Bowser groaned.

"Just shut up and look."

As Bowser came to, he then see a vast field of mushrooms of every sort, from megas to minis to 1-ups.

"Woah! This is Mushroom Harvest, isn't it? I've been looking for this place forever!"

"Oh really? Well ain't that lucky."

"Hey! Let's not jump to conclusions. It might be just a coincidence that I fell off the hill to here."

"...And you told me to not jump to conclusions? Whatever. Aren't you gonna burn it down anytime soon?"

"I thought you'd know that I can't burn power ups like you! And picking out all of these will take forever! If only I had my..."

(Something then clunks Bowser's head)

"Grrr...what now...(Gasp)!! My Power Killer Pump! This is what I need to completely kill the power-ups! But how did get here...and why is it warmer than usual?"

(Moments ago in Bowser's Castle)

"What the hell was that?!" a panicking Koopa asked.

Once he ran into the kitchen, he notices a microwave door on his foot and sees a Paratroopa by the destroyed microwave.

"Koopa Jorytroopa!! Seriously; WHAT THE HELL?!" the Koopa yelled.

"I wanted to see if microwaving poisonous gas was a good idea...I'm gonna say no on this one, for I believe the gas might spread, and it's not a good thing," Jorytroopa replied.

The Koopa gave him an angry glance in response.

"...I don't think King Bowser would notice," Jorytroopa added before some ceiling rubble rained on him.

(Present time in the Mushroom Harvest)

"The idiot try to microwave my stuff again, didn't he," Bowser sighed.

"Is it a good thing?" the clover asked.

"Well, it works better when it's warmer anyway. What luck this landed on my head."

"Hmm, I wonder who may cause that?"

"I told you, it was the..."

He paused for a moment to stare at the clover, then the pump, then the garder, then back at the pump with an evil smile.

"You know what? You maybe the help I was looking for. Take cover," Bowser said before he started pumping the gas.

* * *

*I suggest you take a break when you see these lines.*

* * *

(In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario's House).

"MAIL CALL!!" Parakarry yell before leaving.

"(Sigh). Why do I always have to get the mail?" Luigi complained before getting the mail.

Once he entered the house he was reading the mail as Mario entered the main room.

"Hey Mario, guess what?" Luigi asked.

"Is it an excuse from-a the princess to build the plot and save-a her from-a Bowser?" Mario asked.

"Well, you can-a call it that. But this is special for it's the Mushroom Kingdom's turn to host the annual St. Patrick's Day parade!" Luigi announced.

"WHAT?! Just because I-a said 'I'm more into the holiday,' doesn't mean I want to celebrate it!" Mario cried in outrage.

"Come on, Mario. Please don't have another fit about this. You know how it-a turns out."

"(Groan). That's-a not my only beef, though. Who-a thought to set up a parade in a place that's-a vulnerable to be attacked by it's-a nemesis daily?!"

"Now that you think about it, that-a does sound kind of stupid. But as always, we'll-a be there to save any crisis...as the mail says."

"High expectations, sheesh. Besides, if this was-a decided today, we have-a no way of completing everything by tomorrow!"

"Haven't you seen the Mushroom Kingdom lately? It's-a completely colored green in honor of St. Patrick's day."

"You mean to tell me that while we were-a saving the princess, the useless Turds were-a decorating?!"

"Umm, Toads."

"I know what I said! And why are we just getting this today?!"

"How am I suppose to know? Now put on a positive attitude. We-a need to finish decorating the floats."

Afterward, Mario and Luigi left the house and went to Peach's Castle.

"Wow...how did I miss all of-a this green?" Mario asked in amazement.

* * *

(St. Patrick's Day, Toad Town)

"Oh...My...God!" Mario said as he got out of the pipe.

"What's the matter, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Just look! I didn't know this many people were coming to the parade! Don't-a these people know our status?!" Mario panicked.

Indeed, many people from many places were here in the Mushroom Kingdom to celebrate, from Beanbean Kingdom and Yoshi's Island to Isle Delfino and Rougeport and even a couple traitors of Bowser Kingdom. There's even a few people from the real world and other Nintendo worlds (Imagine the crowds of Disneyland/Disney World). Mario couldn't believe how popular the Mushroom Kingdom is, despite being in a war.

"This has got to be the biggest gathering ever!! I don't think I can get of this-a pipe!" Luigi said, carefully getting down.

"What a hassle it'll be to save-a these people from-a Bowser!" Mario said.

"Look at the bright side, Mario. We'll-a give these people a show along with a parade."

"I think that's why they showed up in-a first place."

"Those are the best Mario Bros. costumes and accents I've ever seen and heard!" a child Koopa in a Luigi costume noted.

"I need a vacation," Mario sighed.

After getting through the massive crowd of people, the Mario Bros. finally made it to Peach's Castle.

"Mario! Luigi! I'm glad you could make it through the crowd," Peach said.

"Took you long enough," Daisy added.

"And a howdy-do to you too, Daisy," Mario sarcastically greeted.

"Ahem. Hello again, girls. I never seen so many people gathered in-a one spot before," Luigi noted.

"Yes we know. We hope to keep the Mushroom Kingdom 'Bowser-free' for at least today," Toadsworth added.

"Yeah. But if he does come, it'll be an extra show for all of these people," Luigi said as Mario rolled his eyes in response.

"Excellent. Now I need you to get into costume," Peach ordered.

"I-a refuse to be a Leprechaun in front of 10 million people!!" Mario yelled.

"You had it better, Mario," Luigi sighed, holding up a shamrock costume.

Soon after, the parade started, and everything went well. It was until the float that Bowser flew over the kingdom unseen.

"So; the Mushroom Kingdom is hosting this year's St. Patrick's Day fest, huh? That's a stupid decision," Bowser said.

"It looks like people from almost every place has arrived," Kammy said.

"That sounds like fun. It's waaaay too bad I have to interrupt it," he said.

"King Bowser! Look at the float down there! It's Peach and the Mario Bros! Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Kammy asked.

Bowser then take out the clover, take out a petal, and sniff it up his nose.

"I'm doin this," Bowser said before he jumped off the Koopa Clown Car heading for the float.

"(Sigh). Why couldn't he just use the car?" Kammy said.

* * *

Everyone was paying attention to the parade until someone yelled and pointed at the sky. There, they see Bowser heading down to the float.

"The Mushroom Kingdom will be mine!! And no one will stop me! Not even those two!" Bowser said, pointing at Mario and Luigi.

The whole crowd of people screamed and panicked in response, though they barely moved around because it was crowded.

"Calm-a down, people! This is-a part of the parade," Luigi said.

"Big words from a string bean like you," Bowser said.

"That's-a coming from a guy who claims the Mushroom Kingdom no matter how many times he loses!" Mario yelled.

"I'm afraid the results will be different, this time."

"Enough of your cockiness. Let's-a get this over with."

Soon after, Mario and Bowser began charging each other and fought. Bowser was giving everything he had, giving Mario a bit of a struggle. Mario have never seen Bowser move so swiftly in his fights, so he had to try harder as well.

"Whew. You've improved since we last met," Mario said, taking a quick breather.

"It's nice to see you actually try as well," Bowser agreed.

Then they charged each other and continued fighting. The whole crowd was much anticipated with the showdown. While some ran off to safety, most of everyone was cheering for Mario to win.

During the fighting, a little Noki threw a bag of marbles at Bowser.

"Hey! Whoever threw that is right after Mario!" he yelled.

"Ignore them, Bowser. We-a still need to finish this," Mario said before charging.

Bowser charged as well, but he accidentally step on the marbles, causing him to slip. During his slip though, he clawed Mario's face and kicked him to Luigi, Peach, and Daisy, destroying the float.

Once the marbles were out of the way and Bowser was on his feet, he stood in awe to see the destruction of the float. The crowd was silent in fear.

"Heh. Not bad, Clover. Now to finish Mario off," Bowser said before walking toward the destroyed float.

During that, Mario was slowly getting out of the float rubble with one of his legs caught.

"Wha...what just happened?" Mario quietly asked.

"Not so powerful without those power ups, eh?" Bowser said, stepping on Mario's hand.

"EEEEYOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!" Mario cried in pain. "It...it's just a fluke. I'll-a beat you...like always," he continued, still in pain.

"Face it, Hairy-Lips. I won this time, and I mean what I said before; I'm taking over this kingdom, and no one will stop me!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser then jump to the top of the float to where Peach is at.

"Oh, and I need her to prove it," Bowser said, taking Peach away.

"What?! Why do you need me?" Peach asked.

"Well, I need some kind of trophy for my accomplishment. Pouring your gold on you will do," Bowser threatened.

"(Gasp!!) Help me, Mario!! Help!!!" Peach cried.

That caused Mario to limp toward Bowser running toward Peach's Castle.

But the Bowser tripped on a scattered marble and fell hard (on Peach), which caused all of the torches to fall and burning up the parade.

Bowser then picked up the unconscious princess and saw what he did.

"Whoops. Clumsy me. I guess you have to choice who to save," Bowser said before leaving.

Mario looked back at the parade, then at Bowser, then at the parade again.

"Help, Mario!!" Luigi cried among the screams.

"DAMMIT, BOWSER!! Sorry, Princess," Mario sighed before limping back to save the parade.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Peach's Castle.)

"Boy, does it feel good to sit in this chair again," Bowser said on the throne.

"You've been here before?" the clover asked.

"Yeah. It was 10 years ago, but then I lost it thanks to Mario beating my useless servants," Bowser said.

"Oh," it simply replied.

It became silent for a while.

"You know, Clover," Bowser began. "I don't want to sound like a wuss, but I wouldn't be in this chair without your help."

"Umm, thanks. You were good out there too," it said.

"Don't get too wussy, now. If you excuse me, I have to contact my minions and have them take control of every person down there, whether citzen or tourist," Bowser said before pulling out a camera.

(Meanwhile in Bowser's Kingdom.)

"Attention, citizens and minions of Bowser Kingdom!" Bowser said throughout every television and radio.

"Hey guys! It's King Dad! He's on T.V!" Ludwig said, summoning his siblings and toughest guards.

"It's been too long since I attempted to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. But today, I've reach a milestone that even I thought I couldn't achieve. I defeated the Mario Bros., took the princess, and control of the Mushroom Kingdom. That's right; THE Mushroom Kingdom is now an expansion of Bowser Kingdom!!" he announced, pointing the camera at Toad Town still in flames.

All of Bowser Kingdom cheered in response. A faint of it can be heard from the Mushroom Kingdom.

"However, I can't control all of these people, and Mario may still be on the loose! So I need all of my strongest guards and my family to come down here, immediatly!" Bowser said before turning off the camera. But then he turned it back on. "Oh, one more thing; Jorytroopa, thanks for microwaving my Power Killer Pump; your punishment will be less severe," he finished before turning off his camera.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Roy ordered making everyone getting up and going.

(Meanwhile, back in Toad Town.)

"Mario! What the heck just happened between you and-a Bowser?!" Luigi asked, being pulled out by Mario.

"I have-a no idea. One moment, we were-a fighting as usual, the next thing, he clawed my face and-a pushed me," Mario explained as he pulled up Daisy.

"Aren't you gonna save Peach now?" Daisy asked.

"I can't in my conditioned," Mario said, holding his hand in pain. "But we have-a to get the tourists out before...too late," he continued.

Then in the horizon, tons and tons of Bowser's minions appeared, charging toward Toad Town, capturing what they could, which is enough for Bowser's pleasure for unnessecary slavery.

"Quick, Mario! We have-a to get you out of here!!" Luigi cried.

Just then, a hammer bro showed up in front of them.

"Hey, Mario Bastards; it's hammer time!" he said, preparing to strike. The brothers couldn't do much but cover themselves.

"Luigi! Mario! Nooooo!!" Daisy yelled, running toward the scene.

* * *

It's been a week since Bowser took over the Mushroom Kingdom, and it makes Hell seem like paradise. Every Peach, Mario Bros, and Mushrooms are replaced with faces of Bowser. All 10 million tourists became slaves to Bowser, which went down to 8.5 million due to disobedience. The other 1.5 million are locked up tortured.

We now see a severly bruised Toad being chased by two hammer bros. He was being chased through two blocks until he eventually lost them in an alleyway. The Toad then notices and enters an intact pipe, which leads to the Mario Bros. house.

"Password, please," a voice said through the door.

"Mushroom Supreme," the Toad replied, very shaky.

Soon afterward, the door opened, revealing Toadsworth.

"What's the news?" he asked.

"I got to the Mushroom Harvest, but all of the Mushrooms are poisonous!!" the Toad yelled.

"What?! That can't be right!! All of them?!" Toadsworth asked letting him in.

"All of them! Regulars, megas, minis, 1-ups, helicopter, even the flowers and stars; ALL POISONOUS!!" he cried.

"This can't be...but how?! Bowser couldn't be smart enough to find the Harvest...could he?" Toadworth sighed.

"I'm afraid there's no other edible Mushrooms anywhere here," the Toad said before fainting.

"Oh dear. Boys, we have some terrible news," Toadsworth started, bringing the Toad to the other room.

"We heard! Damn that reptile! He was-a never smart enough to plan a step ahead," Mario said in frustration.

"I've never thought this will all-a be happening so soon," Luigi said on the verge of crying.

Luigi then walked inside another room in the house.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not better than the last time you asked," Toadette in a doctor uniform noted disappointingly. "I'm trying to keep her steady, but her fracture in her ribs is too much for her lungs to handle. And without proper surgury, she only have so much time. I'm sorry to say, Luigi."

"IT CAN'T BE-A TRUE!! WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME?!!" Luigi yelled before he cried, causing Mario to enter.

"It's...it's okay, Luigi. I wouldn't have done it...if I haven't believe you could save us all," Daisy said in pain.

"Daisy! You shouldn't be talking!" Toadette warned.

"And it hurts like hell...but I have to get this across. Luigi. You and Mario...you have to save us all. I don't...want to...gamble my life...for nothing," she continued.

"But what can we do?! We're-a powerless against Bowser!" Luigi cried.

"I'm sure you guys can think of something...I believe in you," she said, before close her eyes.

"Daisy! Don't go!!" Luigi yelled.

"Relax, she's sleeping. She's alright for now," Toadette noted.

"GAH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! It can't end like this!! We've-a got to do something, Mario!!" Luigi cried.

"But what can we...Oh my God! Our Emergency Stars!!" Mario said excitement.

"E-emergency Stars?" Luigi and Toadsworth said in confusion.

"How can we forget? Luigi! Don't you remember the star replicas we made?" Mario asked, running toward his closet.

"Yeah...OH YEAH!! Now it's coming back!" Luigi replied.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what your talking about," Toadsworth added.

"Luigi, E-Gadd and I made-a four replica stars incase of a big emergency like this. Here they are! We may not be-a completely invincible, but the effect will last-a much longer," Mario said, taking out the box of stars.

"That sounds like a grand idea to boost you up and save the princesses. You two be careful now," Toadsworth said.

"We will. Let's-a go, Luigi," Mario said, handing Luigi two stars.

"I'm-a coming, Mario. We'll-a be back, Daisy," Luigi said as they both left the house and entered the pipes.

"Good luck...boys," Daisy said in her sleep.

* * *

*Getting to the final part. Take a break now where you can easily get back to.*

* * *

Mario and Luigi used their stars and charged through the roads filled with minions, causing most of them to run back to Bowser Kingdom, and reaching the castle. From the gates, they could hear a scream from the castle.

"(Gasp!) That's-a Princess! She's still alright!" Luigi said.

"Come on, Luigi. We have no more time to loose!!" Mario said as they ran to the castle doors.

(Meanwhile, on the top floor.)

"Grr...it's been seven days since I asked you guys for the gold! What's taken it?!" Bowser asked.

"We're sorry, King Bowser, sir, but it's really tough melting all of this gold into liquid without it hardening so quickly," One magikoopa noted.

"Don't worry, sir. We've gotton everything to hold for five minutes," another one added.

"That's more than enough time to pour. Well, princess. It seems that your shower is finally ready for you; and I like how you're dressed for the occasion," Bowser said.

The wall turns to reveal Peach in a small glass chamber, chained up in only underwear.

"You evil, heartless, beast," Peach said.

"Aww, that's what Mom said to me when I was born," Bowser said.

"Mario will get you for this, I'm sure of it!"

"Uh huh. He'll get me like how I got him; yeah right. Well, time for your shower," Bowser said as he reached for the lever.

But as he was about to pull, Mario and Luigi entered the top floor.

"Your days of-a ruling the Mushroom Kingdom are-a over, Bowser!!" Mario yelled.

"MARIO!! LUIGI!!" Peach yelled.

"Oh good. You guys are here. Now you can watch your precious princess turn into gold before I kill you for good," Bowser said.

"Here's a better idea; I kick-a your ass into eternity, save the Mushroom Kingdom, the princesses, and the tourists, cure the Mushroom Harvest, and get on with our lives!" Mario told.

"That sounds like a great idea...but there's only one problem with that," Bowser said, before pulling out the clover. "This, here, is what got me to where I am today."

"A...a four leaf clover? You can't be serious."

"You see, this clover has given me the luck to find the Mushroom Harvest, beat you, and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and all I had to do is sniff a petal up my nose."

"Hmph. You may have-a ruined the harvest, but we aren't-a completely powerless."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm-a saying we also have a surprise, for we have...Luigi? Luigi! Focus!" Mario yelled at Luigi for staring at Peach.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry," Luigi said.

"Anyway, we have the closest things to a star. It will be useful to kick your butt," Mario said.

"Now this seem like fun...but to make this, what you heroes call, 'fair,'" Bowser said before he punched the wall, which caused part of the ceiling to fall on Luigi.

"LUIGI!!" Mario cried, trying to pull him out.

"I'm-a okay, Mario. You go ahead and-a beat Bowser up," Luigi said.

"Now then, let's settle this for real...by the way, since Luigi likes to stare at the princess," Bowser said.

"Umm, I have-a no idea what your talking about," Luigi nervously said.

Bowser ignored Luigi and began pouring gold on Peach, from bottom to top.

"OH NO!! MARIO!! HURRY!!" Peach cried.

"I'll kill you!!" Mario said, using his second star and charging after Bowser.

"Let's dance!!" Bowser replied after sniffing up two petals up his nose.

Soon after, Mario and Bowser were dueling out again. Mario was trying his best to move Bowser out of the way and save Luigi and Peach, but he knew Bowser's just slowing him down. He then figure out that he had to get rid of the clover to defeat that.

Unfortunately, by the time he realises this, the gold was halfway with Peach and his star power was almost useless as Bowser was literally knocking his power out.

However, Luigi manage to squeeze out from the crushing rock without anyone noticing. He decided to sneak around the fight and stop the pouring gold.

"Lui..." Peach started.

"Shh! We can't let-a Bowser figure it out," Luigi whispered.

"Oh. How did you escape?" Peach whispered.

"They don't call-a me 'String Bean' for nothing...there we go," he replied, switching the lever back and somehow releases Peach's imprisonment. "Let's-a get you dried up before the gold hardens."

"Thanks Luigi...umm, Luigi? I believe that spot is clean enough," Peach said a little peeved.

"Oh. Sorry. Just, umm, making sure," Luigi said before wiping the rest of the gold away.

Suddenly, they heard Bowser yelling in pain and see him hoping on his foot, holding the other. That causes the castle to shake and Mario falling down and can't get up.

"AAAAAHH!! MY FOOT!! I GOT A THORN IN MY FOOT!!" he cried.

"...Is he serious? He's in-a so much pain because of a thorn in his foot?" Luigi sighed.

"Luigi! Mario's in trouble!" Peach yelled, pointing at the scene.

Bowser then lost his balance as he started to fall shell first toward the helpless Mario.

"MARIO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Luigi cried, running toward Mario, pushing him out of the way, only to be crushed by Bowser.

"LUUUIIIIIIIGIIIIIII!!!!!" Mario and Peach cried.

Bowser regained himself and looked at the crushed plumber.

"He's not the one I really wanted, but it's a start," Bowser said.

But then he noticed an enraged and literally on fire Mario running toward him.

"I'LL KILL YOOOOOOUU!!!" Mario yelled before endlessly throwing punches at Bowser. One of the punches was so hard that he knocked the clover out of Bowser's shell and even the petals off his nose.

As Mario continued to beat up Bowser, Peach noticed that even though Bowser sniffed two petals, there was only one left on the clover.

Peach went to the clover to investigate, but the she notices Luigi's hand moving ever so slightly.

"Luigi! You're alive!!" Peach cheered, which caused Mario to stop with Bowser.

He then moved his hand to his nose and blew out the third petal.

"This-a little petal saved my life. It must've flown through my nose during the dive," Luigi weakly said before he slowly got up.

"Luigi! Are you alright?!" Mario asked.

"I can still walk and-a talk," he said, still struggling.

"Whew! I thought I lost you, brother," he said to Luigi. Then he turned to Peach and said, "You might as well put on some clothes on and tell everyone your back in control."

"That would be best," Peach added.

"NOOOO!! I won't allow you to do such things!!" Bowser yelled from the other side.

There, the three see Bowser slowly getting up, struggling to stand.

"I will not lose this victory...I had it in my grasp...and I will not let it go!!" Bowser said, limping toward the one leafed clover.

But just before Bowser was able to reach it, Mario grabbed it just in time.

"That-a sounds like a great idea...but there's only one-a problem with that," Mario mimicked before pulling out the last petal, snapping the clover in half, and burned it.

"NOOO!! My power! My rule of this kingdom! All gone," Bowser moped.

The three heroes then cheered for their regain of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Yes! It's-a finally over! After 5,910 words, it's-a finally over!!" Luigi cheered.

"Not-a quite. Luigi, take Daisy to a hospital for surgery and-a take care of the remaining minions. Princess, inform the kingdom of our victory. I'll-a take care of Bowser," Mario said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Then you may want-a this more than I do," Luigi said, handing Mario his second star and leaving.

Meanwhile, and Mario continue to beat Bowser up, Peach puts on a dress and prepare for her speech.

"Attention, citizens and tourists of the Mushroom Kingdom!!" Peach said on her balcony with a microphone. Everyone then looked at her direction. "I would like to inform that after a week of hell and torture from Bowser and his minions, it is now over! Bowser has been defeated by Mario and Luigi and I regain my throne for the Mushroom Kingdom!!"

This caused a lot of cheering from the Mushroom Kingdom, and fear for the remaining minions.

"As of this, Bowser won't be coming after us for a good while now, as Mario has taken care of him harder than usual," she continued as Bowser was thrown out of the roof of castle all the way to Bowser's Castle, causing another cheer from the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I'll also like to inform that damages in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mushroom Harvest will be fixed and everything will be back to normal within a few weeks! And all tourists can safely return home! This is Princess Peach, regaining her kingdom!" she finished.

Soon afterward, she and Mario left the castle to be greeted by many people celebrating their victory.

But the first thing they did is to go the hospital to visit Luigi and Daisy. They see Luigi standing very nervously in front of the surgery door.

"Dr. Toadette said that she wasn't breathing a couple of minutes before I got her. I really hope it isn't too late," Luigi said on the verge of tears.

"I just-a thought of something," Mario said before pulling out the petal. "If these petals brought-a Bowser to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and-a saved your life, maybe it'll be enough to save hers," he said before entering the surgery room.

"I'm sorry, Mario, but no one must be allowed here especially during intense surgury," Dr. Toadette informed.

"Here's a boost of luck for the surgery," Mario replied, handing the petal to Toadette and leaving.

"Thanks, Mario. I'll try my best to keep her alive," she said, putting it in her coat.

"What do we do now?" Peach asked.

"What else? We-a wait. Come on, Luigi," Mario said, signaling Luigi.

__

After two long and gruesome hours in the waiting room, Toadette finally showed.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but..." she started.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHY DID-A DAISY HAVE TO GOOO?!?!?!?!" Luigi sobbed.

"Umm, what I was about to say that it was a miracle that the surgery was a sucess after all this time. She should be awake by now," she completed.

"She's alive?!?! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Luigi cried in joy, spinning Toadette around.

"Luigi, put her down," Peach ordered. "So is it possible that we could see her?" she asked Toadette.

"Why sure. Right this way, please," the dizzy doctor said.

Moments later, Mario, Luigi, and Peach entered Daisy's room, where she greeted them with a small wave.

"Daisy! It's-a good to hear that you'll be okay," Luigi said.

"That's strange. I don't feel okay," Daisy joked, making the other chuckle. "But really, Toadette said that I'll be myself again within a month."

"Well, we did it, guys. We saved-a the Mushroom Kingdom, and everything returned to normal. I say that-a was one heck of a St. Patrick's Day," Mario said.

"And it was worth gambling my life for you guys," Daisy said.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Daisy. See you later." Peach said as she and Mario began to leave.

"Umm, hey, Mario. You don't mind if I stay with-a Daisy for a while, do you?" Luigi asked.

"I don't-a rule over your life. It's-a your choice," Mario replied.

"Yeah, Luigi. I'm sure Daisy would like some company with her," Dr. Toadette said. "Hey, Mario, may I talk to you for a second?"

"Is there-a something you need?" Mario asked.

"I just need to thank you for that petal you gave me. It was a miracle from that she's still breathing."

"Oh? How?"

"I was looking for the plastic rib cage for a long time, and when all hope seems lost, I tripped and hit my head on a cabinet where the rib cage was at. I believe your petal caused it."

"Really huh? In a way, Bowser kind of saved her."

"How so?"

"If he hadn't told me about-a the clover, I would've burned the petal as well. I guess it makes everyone have-a their lucky moments," he said before leaving.

And so, with the restoration of the Mushroom Kingdom and Daisy, everyone lived happily ever after...well, almost everyone.

* * *

(Epilogue)

The next day in the Mushroom Kingdom Garden, Bowser, with many bruises on his face and a leg cast, and Kammy were searching for another four leafed clover.

"Three; three; THREE!! Why are there so many three leafed clovers here?!" Bowser asked.

"Come back to the castle, Bowser! You can't stay here in your condition!" Kammy begged.

"I don't care about my conditioned! I had my victory; I had the Mushroom Kingdom; I had Peach's comfy chair; and I will not loose all that for nothing! I'll regain all of those things and my revenge of the plumbers, even if it kills me!!"

"But still, I heard you've picked out the one and only clover in existance! Why waste your time?"

"It can't be true!! There has to be another one around here. And we aren't going back until I find a four leafed clover! Now move it, you lazy bat."

"(Sigh) Curse you, superstition."

* * *

After three straight days and over 7000 words of typing, I'm proud to say that this is my greatest fanfic yet. If you are one of the few people who made it to the end, congrats and thank you. Please review this story and check out my other Mario St. Patrick's Day story if you haven't.

Speaking of, what Mario said to Luigi when he was in a coma in the first story was 'If you go, Daisy will go with-a Waluigi.'

Once again, thank you, and good night...(faints).


End file.
